The present invention relates to a switch cabinet and more particularly to a cabinet having a front surface, formed by frame parts, for contact with a door that has rim flanges bent up in the direction of the front surface and sealing elements made of elastic rubber material for sealing when the door is closed.
A switch cabinet of this kind has been disclosed, for example, by DE-A-39 20 353. To retain the sealing elements, the rim flanges of the door are profiled so as to form a groove or channel for insertion of the sealing element. It is also known to form such a groove or channel by giving the door smoothly bent rim flanges and fastening a frame that has edges running parallel to the rim flanges onto the inner side of the door. This creates the difficulty that special shaping of the rim flanges with their profiles or of the additional frame that is used is necessary in the region of the door hinges, so that the sealing elements can also contact the front surface of the switch cabinet in the desired manner in the hinge region.